


What is Love?

by TonyStarkisababe1967



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I wrote it a while ago, Sorry there's no Thor, and cheesy, this is kinda stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkisababe1967/pseuds/TonyStarkisababe1967
Summary: Fury claims the Avengers are unstable. This is true, of course, but that doesn't mean they have to record stupid videos of themselves explaining what they think love is.





	What is Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual kinda dumb and barely edited. I hope y'all like it and it would mean a lot if you commented.

The camera focuses on Tony, who is spinning in circles on a wheeled chair, wearing a black suit with a bright yellow tie. Fury’s voice comes from behind the camera.  
“We’re starting Stark.” Tony’s chair spins so it’s facing the camera.  
“Alright, friends. So, the very angry caterpillar here thinks that everyone on the team is unstable, so he’s making us record videos of ourselves explaining what love is. Something about therapy or whatnot, but I just think he want us all to become emotional muffins.”  
“Tony, just do it.”   
“Fine, but you have to leave.”   
There is a rustling behind the camera and a door clicks open then shut.  
“Alright, now that we are left alone to our own devices, I guess I should start.”  
“What is love. Baby don’t hurt me? Kidding, kidding. What. Is. love. I guess, well, love isn’t really describable, but Nick says I’m a genius and can figure it out, so I’ll try my best for once. Love is…. a bubble, inside your chest, and it moves around, bumping into things and sending your senses berserk. A lot of people say love is affiliated with your heart but it's not. Your heart is only in one part of your chest, but love surrounds your ribs and lungs and engulfs you, suffocates you. “ He wrings his hands a bit. “I guess, uh, love is dangerous. It hurts and kills… but it creates too- well, it creates tension and awkward situations…. Have I ever been in love? Well, I’ve certainly made it.” He laughs a little. “That’s not what matters though. Have I ever been in love. Sure. That doesn’t mean I’ve ever had a love.” 

The camera blinks to see Steve sitting in a wooden chair in what looks to be a meeting room.  
“I can’t just describe what love is-”  
“Try, Captain. If it’s any incentive, Stark did it.”  
“Stark did it? Really?...Alright, I’ll give it a go.” Steve clears his throat. “Uh, I guess love is the butterflies in your stomach when you see a really beautiful gal- not that she has to be pretty! Or- or a gal! Love can be anyone and anything, whoever or whatever you want. Love is…..love is, well, love is a commitment? It, um, it’s what you decide to devote your life to.”

The camera shows a room with Clint in it, sitting in a chair like Tony’s. He is spinning an arrow between his fingers and has his feet up on another chair.  
“Alright, I kicked Fury out, and I’m going to warn you ahead of time this isn’t going to end well. This is pointless, but I guess I have to so….  
“What is love? Trick question, man. You can’t just state what love is, because it isn’t a thing, you can’t describe something if it’s not there- it does exist though, that’s not what I’m trying to say.” He takes a deep breath and tosses the arrow behind his back, pulling his feet down from the chair and leaning towards the camera.  
“Love is not a tangible object. You can’t touch love, though Tony would disagree,” He smirks. “You can’t see love, you can’t smell, hear or create love. It’s just kind of there, you just know it is. No matter what anyone says, everyone has felt love in their life.”

The camera is on but it is all black. Natasha’s voice is heard.  
“Fury, you have to take the cap off.”  
“I knew that, agent.” The lid is unscrewed and Natasha is seen sitting in a black plastic chair in her black widow outfit.  
“Of course sir.” She says, grinning slightly. She crosses her arms. “Love is an intense feeling of deep affection.”  
“Other than textbook Natasha.” 

Video cuts to Bruce sitting on a sofa.  
“I couldn’t make it to the helicarrier to do my description of love, so Fury just told me to do it here. Apparently, he doesn’t want to stress me out.” he chuckles dryly. “Well, Love is love. It’s alive but not alive, it hurts but it comforts. It takes and gives. Nothing can really put a heartfelt definition on love. It’s, according to the dictionary, affection, but it stretches more than that. It consumes you, changes your life. Love really is something special.”

Camera comes back to Tony.  
“Love frustrates me because it can’t be explained with science. I can’t make some technology that controls it, I can’t even understand it fully, which I should be able to.” He runs a hand through his hair. “In the end, I guess, it's about trust. And so I guess that means,”

Feed shows Steve again.  
“It’s saying that the person you care for is above everyone else, that you care about them enough to risk your life…..I think that love is just as each of us think it is. Love. That’s it. What it all comes down to for me, however, is,”

Clint sighs.  
“It’s like your brain. Can you touch your brain? Nah, man, not without dying. Can you see your brain? Not without cutting your head open. But you can tell it’s there. That’s what love is. Faith that it’s there.” Clint’s eyebrows scrunch up and he sits back in his chair. “Huh. That went better than expected.” He sighs. “I guess what I’m trying to say, if anything at all, is,”

Natasha is back on.  
“Love is a feeling. Feelings are near impossible to describe.” She ignores a sigh from Fury. “But I have to, so I will try. Love is a weakness-”  
“Keep it optimistic, Romanoff.”  
“and love is hard, sure, but in the end love is what saves. The end.”  
“That’s it? Really, Romanoff?”  
“Yes, sir, now get that camera out of my face.” A sigh from Fury is heard and he shuts the door. Natasha sighs and turns back to the camera. “In reality, though,”

Bruce comes back on.  
“It’s a meaning of control, and complete lack of it. It’s protection and looking out for someone. In truth, I don’t love much. Love can be ripped away pretty easily.” He removes his glasses. “When the day is through, however,”

“I love my team.” Tony gets up from the chair and puts a hand on top of the camera, about to shut it off. “And with that, I bid you farewell. Suck it Fury.” Black screen.


End file.
